Tu sei qui con me
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONe-SHOT "No sé que es este sitio, sé que cuando deseo estar solo llego aquí, y ella me recibe con esa sonrisa que no desaparece ni con la insensibilidad de mis palabras..."


**Tu sei qui con me…**

_Yami Horus: ¡Aloha! Mie lectorcits bonits que ya no sé ni cómo saludar, siempre les digo lo mismo… Este extraño fic se me ocurrió una mañana, luego de tomarme un licuado de mamey…  
Rafael: ¬¬u Estaba adulterado, ¿Verdad?  
Yami Horus: 8D Nop, solo me llegó una señal del cielo. ¡Demos gracias a Ra pro la inspiración! ¡Sobre todo por que es sobre Rafiki! nwn  
Rafael: Alguien sálveme… Por favor… Per favore… Kudasai… ¡Se los digo en cualquier idioma! (Para algo sirve el traductor de google) Pero no dejen que me humille en esta forma…Por cierto ¬¬ acuérdate de poner la traducción del título, ¬¬ no sé que te ha dado por poner títulos en otros idiomas  
Yami Horus: Está más abajo ¬¬, cegatón, ya necesitas lentes, ¡Pero de vidrio de fondo de botella! Y además, no tiene nada de malo poner los títulos en otro idioma ¬¬_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (Ni aunque fuera la voluntad del abismo o la hija favorita de los dioses)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~Tu sei qui con me…~  
****(Tú estas aquí conmigo)**

Hace algún tiempo que estoy terriblemente confundido. Todo comenzó un día en que Leo se puso a darme una clase de autoconocimiento. _"Conócete a ti mismo"_ Me decía _"…ese es el mensaje que se hallaba en el templo del Oráculo de Delfos. Significa que para saber a dónde vas, debes saber de dónde vienes" _Claro que no faltó un hermanito que viniera a molestarme por el hecho de estar siguiendo todas y cada una de las indicaciones de Leo en este entrenamiento. Aunque la meditación me ayudó un poco a disminuir mi atención en el exterior… y a pesar de que soy el más fuerte de mis hermanos… mi voluntad es la segunda más débil, y terminé persiguiendo a Mikey, gritándole a Leo, destrozando el saco y luego terminé tan agotado que me fui a dormir tempranísimo y después se me fue el sueño a las tres de la mañana.

En mi intento por volver a dormir (fallido, por cierto) decidí continuar con lo que había dejado por la tarde, me senté en la posición correcta y comencé a meditar. El intento terminó igual que el de dormir, no pude completar esa maldita cosa. Estaba algo frustrado, no podía dormir y no podía meditar (no soy Leo).

Me cansé de la meditación y comencé a pensar en mis asuntos de diario: lo mucho que detesto que Mike se la pase molestándome, lo mucho que odio que me estén regañando por prácticamente todo ("_Trata bien a Miguel Ángel, Rafael" "Concéntrate en el entrenamiento, Rafael" "No todo esfuerza física Rafael" "No te desquites con las cosas Rafael" "No seas impulsivo Rafael" "Los golpes no son la única solución Rafael" "No te metas en líos Rafael" "No seas impulsivo Rafael" "Piensa antes de actuar Rafael" "Aun no estás listo Rafael") _Y más el "Splinter Junior". De repente, cerré los ojos y me vi en otro sitio.

En aquella primera ocasión, no reconocí nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor (Las veces siguientes, noté que el escenario era el mismo y a la vez era diferente, a veces parecía una casa china o japonesa, en otras era la terraza de alguna mansión europea, otras era un jardín con muebles árabes…) Lo único que distinguí, fue a ella. Es una chica, eso lo sé, no sé quien es (no se su nombre) Tiene ojos color perla y cabello blanco, siempre peinado de forma "correcta" (diría Leo), aparece con peinados complicados y a veces extravagantes. Nunca la he visto con el cabello suelto, así que no sé qué tan largo lo tenga realmente.

"_Hola" _Me saludó alegremente, en aquél primer encuentro, con una amplia sonrisa. "_¿cómo te llamas?" _Preguntó. Me presenté y poco a poco nos fuimos volviendo amigos. En ese encuentro recuerdo que cuando volvía a abrir los ojos, me pareció que había pasado horas hablando con ella, pero en realidad, habían pasado escasos segundos (el reloj marcaba la misma hora). No supe que fue exactamente eso ¿Una visión? ¿Una guía espiritual? No lo sé con seguridad, cuando e pregunté a Leonardo a la mañana siguiente solamente me dijo: "_Es una buena señal"._

No le entendí, francamente.

No sé qué piensa Leonardo con exactitud, pero; desde ese día, siempre que necesitaba hablar con alguien, sólo cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en verla otra vez. Parecía que bastaba con solo desearlo, y ahí está siempre; sentada en una mesa, recibiéndome con una sonrisa y dispuesta a escucharme. Por lo general, siempre que le cuento algo escucha y se toma unos segundos antes de hablar y darme un consejo, un aliento, una recomendación, a veces sermones y a veces total aprobación ante mis ideas.

Yo por mi parte, debo admitir que soy un impulsivo idiota, ella me concede sus palabras con toda la paciencia el mundo (bueno, muy rara vez la hago perder los estribos) y yo sólo me porto como un ogro: ante cada consejo yo entiendo que me llama idiota; ante cada sermón, me dice inferior; con un aliento solo se me ocurre que me miente; con cada recomendación, me dice estúpido, y con cada regaño, me dice que me odia.( Ella parece batallar un poco con su mente, tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarme a qué se refiere, me regaña por pensar cosas que no son, condena a mi imaginación tan estancada e insiste en su afán de hacerme comprender la verdad del asunto) A veces subimos la conversación de tono, (Bueno, solo yo) le reclamo por cosas que no ocurren, por pensamientos, opiniones y palabras que ella nunca ha dicho, insinuado o sentido; la veo bajar la mirada y pedirme que espere, rogarme que escuche sus palabras, suplicarme que oiga su disculpa; pues ella no comprende en qué me ha "ofendido" (_"En el orgullo" _Temo decir) yo la veo como una hipócrita, como una escoria mientras me doy la vuelta para regresar a donde quiera que me encontrara originalmente mientras la escucho llorar.

Admito que la trato de una forma muy cruel.

Siempre pienso que un día se cansará de escucharme y de que siempre terminemos nuestros encuentros de la misma forma, inclusive _temo _que me diga todo lo que realmente piensa de mí ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me lo merezco, eso y más. Siempre he visualizado ese día, el día en el que se despedirá y no volverá a mostrarse nunca frente a mí. Sin embargo…

Siempre que regreso, ella está ahí, esperándome. Nunca se muestra triste o enojada al verme, siempre me recibe con una amplia sonrisa a pesar de que le dé motivos mara molestarse conmigo, ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesito. Siempre (desde nuestro segundo encuentro) es lo mismo:

"_Hola Rafael" _Me saluda con esa sonrisa, ¿Por qué me sonríe? ¿Es que acaso sabe que con esto solamente logra que mi alma se mortifique con la culpa y ella goza con mi sufrimiento interno?

"_Por favor perdóname"_ Es lo que apenas alcanzo a decirle, de solo recordar lo que ha pasado en nuestro encuentro anterior me es tan pesada que no me atrevo a levantar la cara. La vergüenza que siento es tanta que el miedo me invade y tardo unos segundos en continua:

"_No era mi intención, todo lo que te dije ayer…"_

"_Está bien, no te preocupes, ya pasó"_ Me responde, se levanta y me abraza como si nada "_¿Me acompañas a tomar el té?_

Y así continuamos con la conversación del día siguiente de manera tranquila y armoniosa, hasta que el problema queda solucionado. Después le cuento sobre alguna nueva inquietud mía, algún asunto, algún sentimiento, alguna cosa que me moleste y volvemos al mismo ritual en el que su sonrisa es asesinada por mí. Debo confesar, que a veces me extraña la ausencia de una discusión, a veces conversamos como cualquier par de amigos lo harían. Así es nuestra relación: tan amena, tan familiar y a la vez tan conflictiva y dramática…

No sé que es este sitio al que vengo. No estoy dormido, no estoy despierto. Sólo tengo los ojos cerrados. Pero tampoco estoy meditando. Es como si me transportara a un universo en el que todo el mundo se reduce a nosotros dos. ¿Será que ella está sola en ese extraño mundo? ¿Por eso se alegra tanto de verme? Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo en específico? ¿Por qué habiendo otras personas más importantes, más comprensibles, menos tercas (como yo) tuvo que escogerme a mí?

Quizá nunca lograré comprenderlo, mientras tanto me conformaré con sólo saber esto: siempre que necesite alguien con quien hablar, podré venir a este sitio tan enigmático y cuya existencia es poco comprensible para mi razón y siempre que venga, ella estará aquí esperándome, lista para recibirme con esa amplia sonrisa, no importa lo duras, insensibles, rudas u ofensivas que mis palabras puedan ser. Ella (no sé cómo) siempre me va a perdonar, me va a sonreír, apoyar, alentar, aconsejar, a veces, regañar, siempre tratando de ser un faro de quietud para mí en medio de mis pensamientos salvajes. Con tal de ver esa sonrisa… juro que he de cambiar, seré más tolerante, más abierto y más sabio. Ella siempre estará conmigo, siempre aquí, sólo por mí.

_Tu mia luce tu sei qui con me...  
con me, con me..._

**~Finito~**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yami Horus:¡Ey! No salió tan mal. 8D  
Rafael: akl… más cursi no podía estar... casi vomito o(_)o  
Yami Horus: solo por eso, te voy a incluir en una historia llena de romance, tragedia, sangre y lágrimas. Ù_Û  
Rafael: ¬L¬ ok… ya entendí… me callaré.  
Yami Horus: n.n Y como decía, si saben italiano o han escuchado a Sarah Brightman pueden notar que los últimos versos en italiano son arte de la canción "Time to say good-bye" solo que está modificada, le cambié "luna" por "luce" para que encajara con la visión de Rafael.8D  
Rafael ¿:Oye… lo del fic mas cursi era enserio? (ò.ô)  
Yami Horus (ignorándolo) bueno, como decía, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios…  
Rafael:¬¬ y/o amenazas de muerte_

_Yami Horus: deberán ser dejados en un review  
Miguel Ángel: (comiendo palomitas) Sih, ehactaente ¡No he leh van a cae lah manoh!  
Rafael: ¿Mikey? ¡Masaka! ¿Leíste todo?  
Miguel Ángel: Se pasa lo que trae en la boca) ah… todito hermano 8D  
Rafael (En el rincón de los emos) esto es un desastre…  
Yami Horus y Mikey: ¡Leo debe enterarse de esto!_


End file.
